


[Percival/Theseus]Practical joke

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: [1]假設貓頭鷹有魔法生物的通道，可以快速前往目的地。[2]靈感來自E寶的採訪：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7595904/





	[Percival/Theseus]Practical joke

為了慶祝全體正氣師全數通過年終考核，Theseus告訴大家今晚去酒吧喝個痛快，他請客。全體正氣師歡聲雷動。

下班時間一到，除了幾個輪值的可憐蟲，每個人都興沖沖的施展換裝魔法，從魔法部的壁爐通道到酒吧去。

Theseus綴在隊伍的最後面，看著自己的副手Eddard領頭第一個衝進呼嚕網內，他笑著搖搖頭，都還是大男孩大女孩啊！

突然覺得心態也年輕起來了。他對自己施展換裝魔法，換掉長年穿著的黑色短大衣，變成一套淺灰色的休閒西裝，還沒有繫領帶，隨意的讓領口敞著。  
他慢悠悠的走向壁爐，捏起一點點呼嚕粉扔進壁爐，看著火焰變成綠色，朗聲大喊：「破釜酒吧。」

等他到了酒吧，眾人已經開心的鬧成一團了，看到Theseus出現，他們鬧轟轟的大聲呼喊著，彷彿他是巨星，尖叫和口哨此起彼落。

「嘿各位冷靜點，不要因為我影響你們的活動，放輕鬆的享受今晚吧！」他給自己一個擴音咒，好讓自己的聲音能傳遍整個吵鬧的酒吧，語畢迎來更大的歡呼聲。

「各位夥伴們！」人來瘋的Eddard冷不防爬到櫃檯上，無視一旁妖精傻眼的表情，端著酒杯大喊——沒有用擴音咒，不過他的嗓門足夠讓大家聽清了——他舉高手中的酒杯，「讓我們向我們最偉大的Boss敬一杯！」

一旁演奏的樂隊停下動作，所有人瞬間安靜下來，舉起手上的酒杯，異口同聲的說。

「敬最偉大的Theseus Scamander！」

Theseus看著一群活寶，樂得不行，他走到一旁的桌邊，桌上碼好還沒送到位置的酒杯，他隨手拿起一杯，環視在場的所有人，「敬所有人，Let'sparty！」

所有人一同飲盡，然後共同歡呼鼓掌，樂隊重新開始演奏，他們各自回到自己的位置進行剛才的娛樂。

Theseus端著酒杯走到櫃檯邊，靠著櫃檯看著從櫃檯上爬下來卻還在坐在櫃檯上的Eddard，他悠哉的啜了一口手上的杜松子酒，「怎麼不去玩，這可不像你。」

「看到他們就覺得我老囉！」Eddard拉長音調，吊兒啷噹的說。

「老什麼，你還比我小兩歲。」Theseus一巴掌拍在他的背上，拍得他嗷了一聲，「走吧，去看看他們在玩些什麼。」

兩人走到酒吧最寬敞的角落，那裡的人正在玩一個最近挺流行的專注力的小遊戲，魔法打靶：這是一個考驗魔法控制力的遊戲，要控制五發細小的火焰連續打在靶上，看命中率計算得分。如果兩人都全部打中靶心，則看火焰痕跡的均勻度來評分，火焰痕跡越一致的獲勝。

現在他們玩的是魔法打靶的變種，添加了喝酒的環節，規則變成打靶之前要先飲一杯酒，之後才能發射火焰，由獲勝者擔任衛冕者，繼續接下來的挑戰。

正氣師們看到魔法執行司兩大Boss過來了都很激動，推推擠擠得，一個紅髮的女孩兒站出來，雀躍的邀請他們一起玩，Theseus欣然接受。

很快地他接連打敗好幾個正氣師，喝了好幾杯烈酒，卻始終維持著五發五環的精采成績。所有人都圍過來了，幾個對自己很有自信的正氣師看到微醺的Theseus，感受到一絲機會輪流挑戰他，依舊一一被打敗了。

酒吧內的氣氛越來越熱，鼓吹聲口哨聲尖叫聲不停響起，可是卻沒有人再挑戰Theseus。

衛冕者Theseus愉快的拿起一旁的龍舌蘭酒猛的喝一口，灰綠色的眼眸已經看得出醉意，卻還是銳利有神的掃視圍在桌子旁邊的所有人。

「下一個是誰？沒有人要挑戰了嗎？」他端起酒杯又想喝酒，卻倒不出任何液體，才發現酒杯已經空了。他彈指叫來侍者添滿酒，單手扶上椅背然後抬腳放上桌面，一副不可一世的樣子。

正氣師們竊竊私語，你看我我看你老半天，沒有一個人上前。

「來來來，我來挑戰。」一旁圍觀全程的Eddard這時候站了起來。

「你確定你要跟我比？你別忘了魔法精準力測試你從來沒贏過我。」Theseus坐起來，挑釁的看著Eddard。

「勝負可不一定呢！為了有趣點，我們加個彩頭如何？」

「什麼彩頭？」

「輸家要接受一個懲罰──當然不會是很過分的事，頂多是個小玩笑，可以嗎？」

「當然可以，你別不小心輸了以後哭鼻子。」

桌上擺著兩大杯火燒威士忌，Theseus跟Eddard虎視眈眈的盯著彼此，同時伸手拿了酒杯一飲而盡，然後兩人一同舉起魔杖朝不遠處的標靶發射火焰。

連續五發火焰，全都準確的命中靶心，只好取下來仔細的檢查標靶，發現Eddard標靶上的火焰痕跡一致，而Theseus有其中一發火焰稍微重了一點點──真的只有一點點。可惜的是，這樣還是只能判Theseus輸了。

「噢Theseus，我終於贏過你一次了！」Eddard拍著桌子鬼吼鬼叫，激動的臉都紅了。在場的正氣師們扯開嗓子拚命歡呼，終於有人打敗他們的頭號老大了。

「嘿這不公平，你是清醒著，我已經喝這麼多了。」Theseus大笑著揉了揉臉。

「不管，輸了就是輸了，願賭服輸！」Eddard抬高雙手裝模作樣的示意回禮，又一屁股坐上桌子，居高臨下的看著Theseus，「我們要給他什麼懲罰，在場的各位一起想！」

「……就寄一封信給Theseus私人貓頭鷹的上一位收信者好了──當然，內容我們決定。」他靈光一閃，跳了起來，招呼一旁的人準備紙筆，帶著其他人走到遠離Theseus的另一邊，「大夥兒快來一起想內容，千萬不要讓Theseus聽到了，不然明天小心你們的屁股！」

Theseus大笑著看著吵鬧的中心逐漸遠離，並不關心信件的內容。

反正不過是一封信。他想。

-  
翌日，遠在大洋另一端的MACUSA一大早就兢兢業業的上工了。

在頂樓的主席辦公室內，正進行一個例會。不是正式的會議，是各個幹部的私人彙報，紀錄一些非正式的動態消息，或是有沒有發現值得培育的人才，總言之就是大佬們的閒話聊天時間。

一隻帶著黑色鱗羽的長耳鴞就這樣從窗戶飛進來[1]，飛到Graves的面前，扔下一個普通的信封之後隨即飛走。

談話聲停下來了，所有人看著Graves跟他面前的信。

Graves挑了挑眉，翻開背面，上面沒有屬名，也沒有能夠辨識身分的註記。他隨即拆開了信封，之後他馬上發現他做了個錯誤的決定。

那是一封咆哮信。

咆哮信在他一打開信封的時候就衝了出來，用一種詠唱詩歌的語調，大聲的唱起來：

 

啊，愛人，是你悄悄偷走我的心。  
如果我是追蹤手，我在追求你的心；  
如果我是搜捕手，我在找尋你的蹤跡；  
如果我是看守手，那麼我在等候你的真情。[2]  
獨角獸的獨角都不如你珍貴，你的眼神閃亮如鳳凰的眼淚；  
我就像是守護財寶的巨龍，只會待在你的身邊假寐。  
我的守護神將為你改變，以代表我真心的不變。

 

咆哮信一邊唱著，一邊朝Graves的臉噴出粉紅色的泡泡，帶著濃郁的玫瑰香氣，Graves不耐煩的揮手把泡泡變不見。直到最後一句唱完，咆哮信撕碎變成散落一桌的玫瑰花瓣。

MACUSA一眾官員的表情看起來像是被施了石化咒，目瞪口呆的看著神色如常的掏出魔杖來清理桌面的Graves。

「你有一個熱情的追求者啊，Percival。」Picquery意味深長的看著Graves。

「也許吧，誰知道呢？」Graves聳肩，敲敲桌子，示意大家快點回歸正題。

當天晚上Theseus房間的壁爐燃了起來，火焰聚成Graves的臉。

「Theo，沒想到你會寫這麼熱情的信，還用咆哮信大聲的說出來，我都快要忍不住馬上飛過去找你了。」火焰中傳來Graves低沉的笑聲。

「什麼信？我不記得我有寄信給你。」Theseus疑惑的回問。

「別裝了寶貝，雖然你沒有在信上著名，但是我認出了你的貓頭鷹。」

突然他想到了昨晚，他伸手捂住臉，崩潰的呻吟，「梅林的鬍子啊......那封信該不會寄給你了吧！」

「早上牠就這麼衝進來，攪亂了例會——雖然不是正式會議，所有人都聽到了。」火焰Graves挑了挑眉，「你想知道信裡寫了些什麼嗎？我可以念給你聽。」

「啊，愛人，是你悄悄偷走我的……」Graves馬上用朗讀的語調抑揚頓挫的讀起來。

「我不要聽！夠了Percy我不想知道！」捂著臉的手馬上改成摀住耳朵，Theseus大喊著要Graves住嘴。

「Well，你真不想知道？我倒是一直回味呢，可惜咆哮信最後自己撕碎了，不然下次見面的時候我們可以一起讀。」

「這只是個我的下屬們的惡作劇……」Theseus扶額，想盡辦法解釋。

「Ummmm，我知道，但是很有趣不是嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> [1]假設貓頭鷹有魔法生物的通道，可以快速前往目的地。  
> [2]靈感來自E寶的採訪：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7595904/


End file.
